


beating the heat

by girlybookworm



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marion comes up with a way to beat the summer heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	beating the heat

“Up for some fun jones ?”   
Was all he heard before the book he was reading was pulled from his hands and slammed shut .  
He didn’t even have to turn his head to know it was Marion . In the few months he had been living in the ravenwood home he and Marion had become what he considered to be close friends .

“Hey I was reading that ! ”

“Yeah yeah. anyways my question still stands , you up for some fun ?”

Deciding to take the bait he asked   
“Alright , what exactly are you suggesting we do ?”  
It was a a sweltering summer day and he couldn’t think of anything to do that wouldn’t be miserable .

“ well , since it’s so hot I thought maybe we could get out of the house and walk to this lake I know of .”

“It’s gonna be hot outside too .”

“ I know .” She said with a hint of annoyance .  
“But the water might be refreshing . Besides why are you even studying , my dads not home .”

“Okay, fine I’m in .”

“Nah, I don’t think I’m going to go now .”

“ but you just said .”

“ I’m kidding jones lets go ”

“Alright , I’ll go get my swimsuit .”

“No , I changed my mind .”

“Are we going or not ?!”

“ yes, now go get your swimsuit , unless you plan on skinny dipping .” She said disappearing around the corner with that trademark smirk of hers .  
God , that girl could be so exasperating . And yet .. There was something about her .  
  
10 minutes later he met her at the front door . Her hair had been loosely braided but other than that she didn’t seem to have changed any , she was still wearing the same clothes from when he saw her in the study earlier.

“Thought you said we were going swimming ?”

“We are .”

“But your still wearing your clothes from earlier .”

“Relax , I’ve got it covered .”

It wasn’t a long walk to get there . And when you got closer you had to walk down a dirt path until you arrived at the lake . The whole area was surrounded by trees and was off the beaten path.

While looking around he had to ask “how did you even find this place .”

“Well one day I got bored and went exploring .”

“And you happened to stumble upon this place ?”

“ yeah . Now are you going to continue asking questions , or are you going to join me ?”

He turned around to see what she was doing and was caught off guard when he saw her skirt hit the ground .

“ Marion Have you lost your damn mind!?”

His state of alarm continued as she started unbuttoning her blouse .

“What are you doing !”

Then as the Blouse hit the ground and he got the full picture he realized what she had done .

“ wait .. You were wearing your swimsuit underneath your clothes this whole time ?”  
He asked incredulously.

“Yeah .”

“ you could have told me that .”

“ I could have .. But messing with you is way more fun.”

“ now come on , let’s go swim .”  
She said running toward the water , leaving Indy standing slack jawed .


End file.
